edwards twilight moment
by artc-angel
Summary: edward falls in love with human girl! and get this so does jasper! omg battle field. untill jocab black comes along and turns it into a nuclear war so read!
1. Chapter 1

A/R hi this is my frist twilight story hope you like it their will be more if you like it!:) enjoy!oh and this is in Edwards point of viewso dont get confused.:D  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ch 1 the meeting "Hello Bella! How are you?"i asked in the nicest voice i could. she seemed quite suprised to hear me talk to her.  
"umm.. hi i'm fine and you?"she asked definitly voice was like chocolate! but for your ears.  
"oh im great!"i replied "how did you know my name"  
"chief swan told everyo..." she cut me off mid sentance "no"she smiled "my ?"her voice teased my WAIT IM SUPOSE TO BE READING HER MIND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!"why do you prefer isabella"  
"no i like bella"  
"ok good"  
"today class we will be looking at mitosis under the microscope. now every one gets 4 slide. so pick which ever way you want to see now while i pass 'um out"the teacher said in his horse voice "bella would you like to go first?"i asked why not now her voice be coming through "um sure thing!" she had already done this lab!and it faded again!  
"kay so you"  
"i can do it thanks"oh crud i touched her!  
"ouch"  
"sorry"i said as apoligetic as i could.  
"it...fine?" her eyes were so big with shock. god how'd i mess this up!  
"this one prophase"  
"may i look" ia sked kindly "sure"  
" the next is anaphase"  
"very good"idoit of course it was good!  
**ring*  
"see you next time uh"  
"Edward see you next time"


	2. Chapter 2

A/R ok so last time edward introduced himself to bella. now in this one he well.... you have to read it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ch 2 seattle

"hello"i said. she smiled smally "hey!"she seemed excited too "so my family and me are going to seattle this saterday do you want to come?"oops!! that wasnt supose to come out!  
"sorry no im already going there on friday to saturday with angela and jessica. maybe next time though!"wheew "alright well see you monday then!"i said as the bell rung. i will have to fallow her where she goes she so clumsy.  
"oh and edward" i looked up just realizeing they were on the floor.  
"yes?" great i sounded like an loser inlove i hated that "i.. why dont you come with us?" didnt see that comin "uh...sure but i might have to leave early would that be o.k.?" she jumped up a bit.  
"oh! yea this will be fun" she smiled and started to skip away. never did i see that maybe with alice but.  
never bella my clumsy unperfect bella.i sighed and ran vampire speed to class just as the bell rang i was in my seat for a very boring biology period on meiosis II somthing that doesn't even work for us so whats the point of this.  
----3----  
awesome its friday! MY FIRST DATE WITH BELLA!!!!!or was this a date or just a-go-with-me-so-its-less-boring kinda thing?  
o well i will call it a date. wonder what alice sees for this outing she seemed really tense she going to fallow us why is she gettin' in her porshe? and jasper in his jeep? what the frick? ok ill just read their minds alice "i cant belive a little human girl is going to love my jasper and him with her!!! agh!! im going to rip HER to shreds!  
before this all happens! god why must this be this way"  
jasper "why am i going to the store to get more candles for alice this is insanae! she has over 4500 i count them myself! but i try to please my love as much as possible.*sigh* better go but where is SHE going?"

all i know now is i have to get to bella before alice. i drove faster than i had before not caring that ie was daylight "bella!"she jumped "edward? what are you doing here?!"i just um thought you were getting hurt... um will you come to dinner with me now please?" god i was practicly begging her to date me "uh...sure"

so thanks for reading! next chapters already up!!


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3 is really good so keep in the way i will put a bunch of chapters then just leave it be for two weeks so read up!

ch3 the date

"edward what do you mean vampire"  
"i mean blood sucking vampire"  
"god!"i guss she was jealous of the hooker waiteress who seemed to be eying definitly.  
"dont worry ok"  
"how can i not worry..."she whispered not knowing i could hear i guess "... when im inlove with a vampire?"

WHAT!!!!

"what bella" i whispered into her soft warm ear.  
"i think im inlove with your b-brother" she studdered my eyes got wide if i had a heart beat it would race this means war jasper for the girls love!  
"you dont like me not even in the slightest?" i faked a tear and wiped it away "no im inlove with the both of you i think.." she got up and walked away jassica and angela were there she was crying i could hear it.  
i grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me "bella WE belong to each other i will prove it..just not here ok? come stay with me i will get rid of jessica and angela"  
she seemed confused through all the tears "jess ang" i tilled my head "bella wil be stay with rosalie and alice at their apartment will you please tell charlie"  
"any thing for you edward"jessica had her hands on my neck and moved them down to the buttons on my shirt "give me a call if you get lonely" jess winked "thanks" i said hurring away when i got to bella she was running toward the door she was being chased i ran over,not caring who saw, at vampire pace.  
"bella!" i called i lifted her to off her feet and ran her inside the volvo "edward" she whispered "yes bella"  
"you saved me and jasper saved me i dont know who to choose" i pulled over and leaned toward her "bella you are mine and alice will kill you if you steal her jasper" i told her truthfuly bella cried i pulled her on my lap i hated seeing a goddess cry my goddess the goddess of my soul!  
"lets go to my house jess wil tell your dad that you are at a slumber party at my sisters apartments"  
she smiled small "ok"

crazy huh! the next chapter gets hot like very sexy so readers you are warned. it might go all the way into yea but i havent decied yet so thank you and keep reading

sneek peek

she looked at my house looking at the decor...

why is this goddess such a mystery? ...

i need to know more... 


End file.
